


My Sunshine

by whippedforsaida



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedforsaida/pseuds/whippedforsaida
Summary: Imagine the love of your life singing 'You are my Sunshine' to you, in their most bare state.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	My Sunshine

Sounds of the beeping machine took over the silence inside the room.

Her hand over the girl laying on the bed, eyes wide open but shouts pain and growing weakness.

She pulled all her remaining strength, lifting her hand and carefully placed it above the sleeping girl's head, and softly caressed, still careful for the IV not to struck a pain on her almost pale skin.

At a few strokes, the girl woke up on a worried look. Eyes almost reddened from the sudden shot up, eyes screaming tiredness, dark circles underneath those expressive eyes, and a worried smile graced over her lips, "What is it, baby?" She sat properly, still not removing her hands over the girl, "do you need something?" She caressed the thin skin, feeling how months of staying on this suffocating place.

A small smile ghosted on the almost pale girl's lips, "can you sing for me?" her voice growing weak as well.

Nayeon stares a little longer at there hands, and onto the girl, the owner of her heart, their wedding rings shinning in this almost dark room, "okay." She agrees.

Mina smiled and tried to tighten her grip on the older's hand above hers.

Nayeon pulled her chair closer to Mina's upper body, possibly closer but not to suffocate the girl.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms"

Nayeon's soft voice quieted all the growing fears inside Mina, it's just them right a this moment.

"But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried."

Her voice broke as she tries to continue, tears welling up her eyes, her hands tightening around Mina's thin ones.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray"

The tears she's trying to blink away and hide from the other, rolled over her cheeks, soft sniffs accompanied by overflowing pain grows inside her again. Is this it?

Before Nayeon could continue, Mina's soft yet weak voice beat her to it.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

Her voice, horse and tired. She smiled— a pained one, lifting her hand on her wife's cheek, wiping the tears that are continuously flowing.

"I love you, my Nayeonnie." She spoke, now in a lower volume, as her hand slowly losing it's strength to keep up.

Nayeon puts her other hand over it, holding it ever so delicately, leaning on the touch, "I love you more in a thousand ways, my Minari."

Nayeon watches as Mina's glow slowly, painfully slow, fades and the life in her eyes starts to fade as well, until it's all gone, and her grip loosen. Her Mina left her.

"I'll love you for the next lives I'll have."


End file.
